1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hand railings. In particular, the invention relates to railing systems that are used on exterior decks and balconies.
2. Background of the Related Art
Currently, outdoor decks tend to have hand railings made from dimensional lumber. The railings are designed to prevent people from falling from the deck. Unfortunately, it is difficult to add lighting fixtures to the wooden railings, and any electrical wiring associated with such lighting fixtures is usually exposed to the elements.
Some existing exterior decks and balconies use metal railings. The metal railings are often painted to provide a good appearance, and to provide a level of water proofing.
The invention is an illuminated railing system which is intended to be used in outdoor applications. Railing systems embodying the invention can be used on outdoor decks made from dimensional lumber, or on outdoor decks and balconies made from metal and/or concrete.
A first illuminated railing system embodying the invention includes a plurality of support posts that can be attached to the base of the deck or balcony, and a top railing which is mounted on the support posts. An illuminating device is mounted within the top railing and is configured to illuminate portions of the railing system and/or the deck. The illuminating device may be a light tube that includes a plurality of light generating devices housed within a substantially waterproof sheath. Alternatively, the illuminating device could comprise a plurality of substantially waterproof light bulbs.
In a railing system embodying the invention, the top railing can be used to completely surround the illuminating device to provide a degree of weather protection. In addition, the illuminating device itself can be made so that it is substantially waterproof. These two features, together, provide an illuminated hand railing which is highly resistant to damage due to water or other forms of precipitation. In addition, in preferred embodiments of the invention, the structural support elements of the railing system are made from metallic materials, plastics or other molded or extruded materials that are also weather resistant.
Some embodiments of the invention may include a plurality of pickets which extend between the top railing and a base or a lower cross bar. Other embodiments of the invention can include a plate of transparent material that is attached between adjacent support posts.
Still other preferred embodiments of the invention can include upper and lower support bars that extend between adjacent support posts, and which are positioned below the top railing. Additional illuminating devices can then be mounted within the upper and lower support bars. Thus, a railing system embodying the invention can include additional light generating devices, one mounted in the top railing, one mounted in an upper support bar, and another mounted in a lower support bar.
In railing systems embodying the invention that include a plate of transparent material mounted between support posts, an illuminating device can be positioned so that it illuminates a top edge of the plate of transparent material. In this instance, if patterns are etched into the plate of transparent material, light from the illuminating device will be transmitted through the plate and will be scattered by the etchings. This can provide an illuminated pattern which appears on the face of the plate of transparent material.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.